


Up for Ransom

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, Kanan Chika and You are pirates, Ruby and Dia are princesses, The rest you will learn as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Kanan is the most infamous pirate in all the seven seas. An old client of hers calls her up with one mission: kidnap the princess. Who is Kanan to refuse such an offer, filled with riches beyond her wildest dream? With the princess's birthday ball coming up, what better opportunity did she have! It would be like stealing candy from a baby.





	1. Special Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro chapter

"What do you want... I don't have all day."

The blunette tapped her foot on the floor, arms crossed over her chest with a displeased expression written clearly on her face while she waited for a response. She hated coming here honestly. Besides the fact that the owners of this ship were always being a pain in her ass, the place itself just gace her the creeps. Would it kill them to at least crack a window or something? She could _barely_ see her own hand if she were to stick out in front of herself, so forget seeing whoever was talking to her.

"Aren't you glad to see little ol' me, Kanan? I thought we were friends." The voice in the darkness mocked. Kanan didn't need to see to know that the other was probably smirking with a way too amused expression. Obviously she wanted something really or else she wouldn't be beating around the bush like this so much.

"It's Captain Matsuura to you... Just because I do business with you occassionally doesn't make us friends." She snapped back at her, no shits given. Clearly Kanan was already in a bad mood today, and getting a message to come meet this asshole only made her temper even shorter.

"Hmph! Ingrate... Showing so much attitude after all I've done for you?" The other's friendly tone disappeared in an instant, her voice deepening sightly and losing its airy playfulness. "Maybe next time you come asking for my help, I'll let those little rats of yours starve."

Kanan bit her lip before she could say something she would regret. She knew the other was right. If she didn't recieve help that one time, her crew... No. _Her family..._ Her childhood best friends and the last people she had in her life... they would have been dead.

Life at sea was rough, especially as young as they were. Didn't help that they were always running from the law now, being infamous for their work as thieves. At first it was just for survival, but the three of them got rather careless. Heck maybe they even enjoyed the thrill of it, becoming actual pirates because of it, but now as times got even worse for the whole kingdom, it only made it harder for them too. No more time for fun and games. It was life or death for them all over again.

"Just cut to the chase, would ya? You wouldn't call me here unless you wanted sonething..." Kanan spoke slowly, doing her best to keep her temper down and her voice steady. She didn't want to accidentally triggee the other's rage.

"My my. So little faith in me! Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to see your pretty face?" There was that teasing voice again that never failed to make her body shake in annnoyance. The voice turned into a laugh, and a soft click was heard as the other put something down on her table, from the sound of it a glass, probably rum if she had to guess. "Haha who am I kidding. You're right. I do want something from you. I have a little mission for you."

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Kanan rose an eyebrow, now curious as to what the other had to say.

"What if I told you this little... assignment I have for you... could be the end to all your worries, hmm? Your ticket to fame and glory, or if you don't want that, at least you shall have all the gold you could desire~ You could buy your own masion, some land... Heck why not just buy your own island, you'll be plenty rich enough to do as your hearts content!"

The thought of all that was appealing... But nothing that good was for free. "What kind of quest is this exactly?" Kanan asked suspiciously, not really sure if she should trust it. It just sounded way too good to be true.

"Oh goody! I'm glad I caught your interest." She snickered some more. "It's simple really. I want you to kidnap the princess."

Kanan stared at the other dumbfounded. "W-what? The princess?"

"Princess Ruby to be exact. You know, the younger sister... The cute one with the red hair?"

"What the hell?" She was just completely baffled by such a request. "Kidnapping the princess?! Are you mad or did you just have one too many bottles today?"

"Listen my dear, it's simple really. You take the princess, bring her to _me,_ then when I'm done you take her back at a ransom. Demand more money than they can even give you. You get what you want, I get what I want. We are both happy."

"You are seriously nuts right now." Kanan scratched her head, trying to figure out why the hell this girl was messing with her. "Forget the money, how the hell do you expect me to kidnap the princess of all people?! There's guards everywhere. I'll be lucky if I can even get past the first gate."

"Hmmm. I thought you were a first class thief?" She mocked, knowing exactly how to take a blow at Kanan's pride. "Scared Captain? Ehe~ maybe you're right. You have your pets to look out for afterall. Maybe this mission just too hard for you."

"I am the best thief there is!" Kanan growled, taking a step forward. "But what you are asking for is rediculous! A thousand men couldn't break into the palace if they tried."

"All I am hearing is booohooo you can't handle the job. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to find someone else." The voice sighed, chair creeking as she leaned back into her seat. "I wonder if Captain Kazuno would be a better--"

"Fuck them! I can do it." Kanan snapped when she heard her rivals being brought up. Oh this little shit really did want to get a rile out of her, and it was definitely working. "I swear to god, you better be right about this..."

"When was I ever wrong." She was pleased. More than please. Pleased enough to get up from her seat and slowly saunter way over to Kanan. Kanan's instinct was to swat away the girl's hand as she touched her cheek then down her neck, playing around her captain's coat, but she didn't and the other was smiling at her with a cocky grin. The girl placed an envelope into her jacket's pocket, patting it once inside then stepping away.

"Call it my gift to you. This should be more than enough to get you inside that castle."

Kanan pulled out the envelope and pulled out a fancy looking piece of paper. _"It is our honor to invite you to the ball of Princess Ruby..."_ She read out loud, voice fading in volume as she read the rest of it. "Now how did you get your hands on this?"

"I have my sources." She answered simply with a shrug.

"Figures." Kanan mumbled, eyes still glancing over the paper. "A ball huh? It's been years since I've been to anything close to one."

"Hopefully that would not be a problem?" It wasn't a question, just trying to mock Kanan further.

"Not at all." She huffed as she tucked the envelope away into her poket.

"Good. I'll be waiting at the spot for your to complete your mission." She nodded her head, a gentle sigh then a laugh following after. "Oh my. Best put on your best suit. It will sure be a crowd."

"Wouldn't want to draw too much attention to myself, but rest assure. I already have a plan in mind."

"Is that so? Well then, it will be quite the party won't it?" She snickered, taking another drink then placing it back down on the table then offered Kanan a glass.

"As long as the princess would care to dance." Kanan took it gratefully and smiled whe holding it up for a toast. "It'll definitely be a party they'll never forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to meet the princess


	2. Just Three of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is nervous about her grand ball, but she always had her older sisrer and childhood best friend to comfort and guide her through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Princess Ruby and some DiaMari~ hope you like.

The castle was surely alive that day. All the maids were running around cleaning and setting up decorations while the knights were maching around, preparing to keep the castle safe. The kitchen and dining hall smelled amazing, the aroma of all the baked goods and horderves for the guests to much on filled the air. Even outside the gardners were out and about, trimming all the plants and fixing the decor to make sure everything look perfect. No matter where you looked, there was someone doing something.

And honestly it was making Ruby a bit dizzy.

"Hold still Ruby. I can't get this bobby pin in if you don't stay still." A voice barked, rather irrirated to say the least.

"Dia would you relax? It's her big day and she is nervous!" A blonde argued back, pouting as she continued to put make up on the younger girl's face.

"That doesn't mean she can't hold still. Tch. Last time I ask you for help, Mari-san." Dia huffed back with and accidentally pulled Ruby's hair in the process, causing the redhead to squeak in pain. "S-sorry Ruby."

"Oh hush. You love that I'm here! Now stop hurting the birthday girl would you? Bella needs to look extra SHINY today~ impress all those potential suitors."

"Tch if you ask me Ruby isn't ready for this! Suitors... She's only 18. Besides no one on that party list is good enough for my precious sister."

Mari rolled her eyes a bit, a playful grin on her laps after she snicketef evily. "Protective as ever. Come on. You were 18 when we started dating~" and she winked.

Dia blushed in response, looking away and trying to focuse on finishing putting Ruby's hair up in the style their parents had requested. They would have gotten a maid to do this but Dia had insisted she take care of her little sister. "S-shut up. That's different... We've all known each other since birth... We don't know these people. And I frankly don't trust any of them to take care of my sister."

"You never knowwww~" Mari sang, a hum in her voice as she spoke. She pulled away from Ruby so she could spin around in the middle of the room and pretend she was dancing with someone. "Ruby might meet her prince charming that sweeps her off her feet! Ahhh it would be so romantic~ How exciting!"

"Sounds like you're the one who wants that for yourself..."

As older girls talked, Ruby was listening but also lost in her own thoughts. It was true. This ball wasn't just to celebrate her 18th birthday... It was also the day for her parents to find her a potential suitor for her hand in marriage. Though as much as Mari liked to make it out as if this was a chance at true love, it felt like more an auction for the throne. They had seen the guest list and most of them were from other kingdoms, princes and noble men, rich people who, should she marry, would bring great economic power to their land. A partnership in making their economics stronger, or perhaps this was even a way to bring peace towards most hostile kingdoms nearby.

Either way, Ruby knew this wasn't necessarily a chance at love... But say she wanted to believe it was, what were the chances she would find it? Ruby had aways been rather plain in comparison to her older sister. She wasn't really the dating type, if princesses even did that, but more of the cutesy type that people wanted to cuddle and pet like a small animal or maybe a child. Besides that, men often intimidated Ruby since she has had such little contact with the opposite gender besides her father and a few of the workers. Honestly she would prefer to be with a girl, like her sister, but she wasn't too sure if her parents would approve of such a thing, especially with the need for an heir to the throne after they pass.

"Ruby... Ruby! Hey Ruby are you okay?"

Hearing her sister's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that the older Kurosawa had long finished fixing her hair and was now standing in front of her with a worried expression cleadly written on her face.

"Geez Ruby. Princesses should know better than to space out..." She sighed, taking a deep breath then finally relaxing. A more concerned expression formed, her emerald eyes oftening as she looked into the identical ones of her younger sister. "What's wrong Ruby...? I know there's something on your mind."

Ruby paused with the intention to tell Dia she was fine and that it was nothing, but she changed her mind knowing that Dia was stubborn and would insist if she did that. So instead she took the time to think of what to say, wanting to properly word this out instead of the random gibberish that formed in her mind whenver she thought too much.

"I... I'm scared." She finally said, short and simply, down to the point.

"Scared?" Dia repeated, more so that Ruby would explain what she meant.

Ruby nodded her head and looked down at her feet, the little gemstones on her healed slippers shining as she move them around. "I... Well... W-what if I don't find someone I like?" A frown growing on her lips just at the words. It was like saying it made it real. "I don't know any of these people, so... How would I know if I want to spend the rest of my life with someone?"

"Ruby... Don't think about it too much or you'll worry yourself sick." Dia rubbed her back a bit, knowing how sometimes if Ruby got too anxious, she would actually got physically sick. Besides that, shs didn't know how to answer the question. It wasn't exactly an easy one to answer

"She's got a point, Dia..." Mari sighed, crossing her arms over her chesr and watching Ruby with a worried expression.

"You two always had each other..." Ruby mumbled, somewhat jealous of the fact her sister had it so easy in her mind. To be engaged to your best friend, who wouldn't want that? And the fact that their parents let it go because Mari came from a very wealthy family that she might as well have been a princess herself. "We've known each other since we were babies. You two, know your likes and dislikes, your quirks, your strengths and weaknesses. I'm expected to pick someone tonight, someone I don't know..."

Mari stepped in front of Ruby and knelt down, taking her smaller hands in her own and giving it a tight squeeze. "Hey. Hey it's going to be okay Ruby." She whispered softly and smiled. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Oneechan says fate is a dumb think to believe in." Ruby mumbled.

Mari shot Dia a glare. "Well your Oneechan is a big dumb." She turned back to Ruby and squeezed her hands, making sure that the younger girl was looking at her. "Listen. You'll know when you meet that they are the one."

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Ruby tilted her head, not understanding.

"Fate has a funny way to putting people together. You'll just... Know." Mari smiled reassuringly, her eyes sparkling with hope. "It's a different feeling for everyone. Maybe its the way they hold your hand, or maybe the sound of their voice that makes your heart melt. Sometimes it's the warmth of their hug, or the kindness in their eyes."

"Geez. You're filling Ruby's head with nonsense..." Dia sighed. "Who knew you were a hopeless romantic, Mari-san..."

"You saying you didn't feel any of that when you chose me?" Mari looked a bit hurt when she looked at Dia, but she knew Dia was just being a pessimist like she always was. "Don't worry Ruby. You'll know."

Ruby nodded her head, smiling a bit now. "T-thank you."

Mari nodded back and stood up, Dia now at her side. The older sister felt a bit bad that she wasn't that helpful to Ruby, but she was at least glad that she had Mari around to help out with that, being another older sister figure to the younger princess.

"You look beautiful Ruby." Dia smiled, watching as her younger sister got up from her seat. Ruby's pink and purple dress looked beautiful on her, perfectly complimenting her form. Her hair was up neatly and her make up was also spot on. If she didn't look like a princess before, she definitely looked like one now. The whole world would have their eyes on her.

"You think so?" Ruby asked, blushing. Emerald eyes turned to glance at the mirror.

"Of course. And I'm sure everyone will agree." Dia smile proudly and hugged her sister. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be right there behind you should you need me."

Ruby hugged her back, being careful not to mess up her hair or makeup as she held onto her. "Promise?"

"I promise..."

"Me too me too!" Mari couldn't help but pipe in and ruin the sisterly moment. "I will be right behind you too Ruby and fight anyone that gives you trouble."

All of them laughed together before there was a knock at the door.

"Princess Ruby. It's time." A maid informed before scurrying off to get ready outside.

Ruby nodded and turned for one more second to hold Dia and Mari's hands, one of their's in each of her own. "Thank you for always being here for me. I love you guys."

The older girl's smile back at her.

"I love you too Ruby." Dia said with Mari responding right after.

"Me three! I love you so much!"

Ruby giggled and gave one more tight squeeze before letting go of their hands. With a more determined expression, she turned around and walked to the door, hope in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the actual ball


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Ruby's ball, she meets someone who will change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to this part. My final fanfiction post of 2017! Here's to another year of fanfiction.

"Are we seriously going through with this...?"

Kanan turned around to find You behind her and Chika right behind the grey haired girl. She grabbed her own red tie as if fixing it more snuggly around her neck, a confident smile creeping up on her lips as she gave her friends a knowing look.

"Of course we are. We were paid weren't we, a promised more?" Kanan reached out of the pocket of her nice black suit to pull out a brown sack and tossed it towards the girls.

You caught it, golden coins jingling inside when she did, but a look of doubt still written all over her expression. "I don't know, Kanan. This... This isn't just pick pocketing some dumb drunks at the bar."

"We've done much tougher jobs than pick pocketing a couple of drunk fools, You-chan."

"I know, b-but... The princess?" It wasn't that she and Chika didn't have faith in Kanan, they knew very well that Kanan was more than capable, but this wasn't a joke mission. "There'll be lots of guards... trained soldiers... who knows what else."

"Yeah Kanan... At least let us come with?" Chika piped in behind You's back. She had been hesitant to say anything, especially since the last time they had to deal with their dear old client cost her a nasty scar on her cheek. "At least if something happens--"

"And that's why the two of you will be right here, with the ship ready to take off when I come back." Kanan cut her off before the ginger could insist further and irritate her any more than she was already with the two. She loved them dearly and understood that they were just worried about her, but there was just no way she was going back on this mission, especially when the alternative was them starving. This could be a good change for them. They could have enough to actually do something with their lives.

"B-but what if you get cornered... trapped. That castle is huge Kanan and we can't help you if we are here." Chika insisted.

"Listen. Don't worry about that. I'm capable of finding my way out of there 'case anything like that were to happen." She was more than confident about that at least. She approached her two childhood friends and put a hand on each of their shoulders, giving them a reassuring smile and a firm squeeze. "It's going to be okay. I'll be back before the moon touches the horizon. By then, we will be far off before anyone can detect us.

"Alright."

"We trust you."

They both smile at her and placed their own hands on top of Kanan's. When Kanan pulled away, You helped her fix her suit one over, wanting to make sure she looked perfect for the role she would have to play tonight. "Ya really think you can win her over?"

"Of course I can. I can win any girl's heart over." Kanan winked at her causing You to roll her eyes.

"Right." She laughed a bit, fixing the cuffs on Kanan's sleeves before letting her go.

"You know that's not the point anyway. Dumbass rich folk are easy to fool. Trust me. I have a plan."

"We'll be here when you get back." You gave her a hug then watched as she watched Kanan walk off into the distance. The castle wasn't far at all from where they were docked. You could have even sworn she could see the guest's shadows as they danced near the bright windows. It must be nice, really, to be able to enjoy such a ball.

"Must be nice huh?" Chika wrapped her arms around You's waist from behind and rested her head against her shoulder. Cherry hues followed You's gaze up to the castle who's shining lights reflected off the still waters below them. "Wish we could party for once."

"Mhm. Wearing a pretty dress. Dancing the night away..." You sighed, leaning against the embrace. "Things would be so different it--"

"I know." Chika stopped her before she could say more, not wanting to hash out old wounds. This wasn't the time for this, especially a night as important as this one. "But that doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun right?"

A small giggle from Chika caused You to turn around in curiosity. "What are you talking about."

"Kanan-chan isn't here. Come on. If she gets to party, can't we have some fun too?" The ginger skipped across the wooden floor boards on the deck, all the way to a radio that was sitting on top of some barrels. The old thing was usually used to contact other ships or to listen in on the law enforcement, but it was a radio nonetheless and it was easily tuned to a channel with some music to dance to.

You chuckled at the other's antics, not surprised that Chika of all people would be one to suggest such a thing. "Don't you think that will draw some unwanted attention?"

"Cause anyone out here cares for two people messing around at the docks when the princess's ball is just over there." Chika didn't waste time to grab You's hand and pull her close, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other continued to clasp You's. With a bright grin and a gentle tug, she began to lead You to the steady beat of the music.

"Geez Chika. You are so extra." You let Chika do as she pleased anyway, knowing better than to argue with her. Chika was always one to do what she wanted regardless of what anyone else thought of it.

She nodded her head happily and hummed a bit to the familiar song. "You know you love me."  
You simply smiled back at her and rested her head against her shoulder, swaying in sync with Chika's movements and to the sound of the music under the moonlight. "I do."

* * *

  
It was easier to get into the castle than she had initially thought. Even with the official invitation, she had expected them to question her further since it wasn't like she was some famous princess or anyone of importance; yet as soon as she showed them the invitation, the guards let her in without another question. Her only guess was that there were too many other guests that they had pay attention to.

  
The ballroom was absolutely beautiful, as if it were drawn up for a fairy tale story in one of those books she had used to read as a child. Sure, this really was a castle celebrating the birth of their beloved princess and all, yet for some reason, just standing in the midst of it all was just surreal. People dressed in the fanciest, though probably not the most comfortable, dresses with their poofy, lazy bottoms and tight corsets which made people's waists look unnaturally tiny. The men were just as dressed up in their fancy suits which were just as colorful and flamboyant as their dates' outfits. Hell, even the maids and butlers were dressed up for the occasion, wearing much more fashionable and colorful outfits instead of their normal black and white outfits they would have world on a regular day.

  
Everything in that room seemed so amazing that night, definitely fit for a princess. Kanan's eyes were instantly drawn to the hors d'oeuvre table at the side of the room. She didn't even hesitate to walk over there and grab a small plate to try some of the treats. Small slices of toasted bread with meat on top, balls of meat with a stick to pick them up, fish served on little silver spoons with a bit of some sweet sauce, and a bunch of other foods that Kanan couldn't even begin to describe. At that moment, she kind of wished she was able to bring You and Chika here so they could at least eat some of this amazing food. Kanan almost forgot the purpose of her mission, so distracted but the delicious tastes, until some guards blew their horns and announced that the princess was coming.

  
Kanan quickly put her plate to the side and watched as the main event began. First the king and queen stepped out to say a few words followed by their eldest daughter and her fiancée who also wanted to congratulate her sister. Finally, the light in the roomed dimmed and princess finally emerged, stepping to the balcony before walking down the steps. The train of her flowing pink dress followed behind her as she elegantly walked down, followed by the spotlight so that all eyes were on her.

  
Though Kanan couldn't imagine anyone's eyes being anywhere else. Why would anyone else pay attention to anything else when such a pretty little thing was out and about? All the beautiful things she had seen tonight seemed mediocre in comparison.

  
The pirate shook her head, snapping her own thoughts out of it. To think she of all people would fall victim to such disgusting display. All these lavish decorations and expensive food, most of which would be wasted and put in the trash the next day anyway. All these fancy clothes made of the finest fabrics money could buy which would only probably be used once. All of this was just a way to flaunt their riches, money which could have been better spent on the people who needed it-- their subjects who were going hungry on the streets. Despicable.

  
"Let's get this over with..." Kanan crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to one side of the room to cool off her steaming head. Amethyst hues watched silently as the princess was asked by prince after prince, another rich boy here and another daddy's boy there. It was actually quite amusing to watch the princess's red tinted cheeks and nervous expression as she accepted each dance, as if she hadn't wanted to in the first place but did so out of curtsy.

  
"Pathetic." Kanan snickered to herself at the thought. Princess Ruby looked like the kind of girl who would be easily tossed around and stepped on, and not just because she was a petite young girl. She was really going to be one of the kingdom's rulers one day? Without a backbone, Kanan didn't see how this girl could be the leader of anything.

  
She fixed the tie around her neck then made her way over. Time to get over with this bullshit.

  
"Excuse me." Even just the small tap of Ruby's shoulder made the princess jump. Kanan would have rolled her eyes, but she kept the charming smile on her lips and offered her a hand. "Hello princess. I was wondering if you would care to dance?"

* * *

  
The night had been quite nerve wracking as it was, having to dance with so many boys one after the other. Each of them tried to start friendly conversation with her and a few even tried to make a move, but each time Ruby would only answer a kind response and would move on to the next. None of these people felt right to her. There wasn't that... that... spark that Mari was telling her that she would feel when she felt the right person. it was frustrating... To think by the end of the night she would have to choose one of them to wed, and with the time ticking, she grew more and more nervous.

That's until she met her.

"It would be pleasure." She answered softly in a timid tone as she placed her hand in the palm of the stranger's and followed her to the dance floor.

  
The older woman was definitely not what she had been expecting, especially dressed up in a suit much like the other boy's. Her long blue locks were tied up in a high ponytail, nothing fancy really but it her nonetheless. There was something about her that made her heart race faster, an almost comforting feeling coming over her when the girl had wrapped one arm around her waist and began to dance with her on the dance floor.

  
"You've really grown up to be quite something." The girl chuckled and caused Ruby to look up at her with a confused expression.

  
"Excuse me?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as if that would help her understand.

  
"N-nothing." The other responded, shaking her head. "Just... You look beautiful tonight. The kingdom had definitely been looking forward to this day."

  
"I see..." Ruby nodded her head, yet still feeling quite strange about this. It was mostly quite between the two until Ruby piped in with a curious question. "I'm sorry, but do I know you. I don't believe I saw you on the guest list. At least not the one my parents cared to show me."

  
Another chuckle and a shake of the head. "Who knows. I'm no one of great importance, but I definitely couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the princess on her big day. Everyone wants their chance to be the one to sweep you off your feet, and I am no different."

  
Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at that, a cute smile forming on her lips as she did so. "Really? Feels like everyone here is just after my money and my kingdom."

  
Kanan blinked at that, not expecting that answer. It must have been a stupid expression since Ruby laughed moments later. "Did I guess right?" She asked playfully, then giggling once more. "Oh well. Unfortunately for you, my parents want an heir so tonight I have to pick a boy to marry, I guess."

  
"You don't seem too happy about that." Kanan rose an eyebrow, again surprised by the answer.

  
Ruby didn't feel much different, surprised at herself as well. She had barely talked to any of her other takers, but she found it so easy to speak to this stranger who declared herself a nobody. "What choice do I have?"

  
Kanan frowned a bit, almost feeling bad. Almost. Ruby still had just about everything else she could ever want so what was this one thing to her. "Everyone has a choice." She replied softly in a hushed, gentle tone. "It's just a matter of whether you want to make it, or have someone else make it for you."

  
"You're a strange one. Who are you?" Ruby couldn't help but what to know now. There was just something about this person, whether it be the look in her amethyst eyes or the gentle touch as they danced around the room... something that she was drawn to.

  
"Just an admirer." Kanan still refused to tell her, wanting to keep her curiosity high and her suspicion low. "Tell you what. Meet me outside when you're done doing all your princess stuff... I'll wait for you at the balcony. If you meet with me, then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

  
As she said that, the song ended and the next would start which means it would be the end of their dance. Ruby let go of her hand, feeling rather disappointed it ended so soon and feeling the warmth disappear. She gave the stranger a small nod.

  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you again, sweetheart." Kanan smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly before bowing and walking off to disappear into the crowd.

* * *

  
"Oneechan! Oneechan!" Ruby was quick to find Dia and Mari after that strange meeting. The older girls were sitting down, probably tired after entertaining guests for the past few hours, so it wasn't too hard to find them at all. "You can't believe who I met."

  
"Hmmm??? Did Ruby-chan meet the one~?" Mari teased before Dia could say anything, earning her a nasty glare from the older Kurosawa.

  
"Well?" Dia turned back to face Ruby with a more gentle yet curious expression.

  
"Well. I mean. Sorta. I think." She fumbled with her words a bit, a slight tint growing on her cheeks. "There's this girl--"

  
"A girl? Ruby! You know what our parents said..."

"Pish-posh what your parents said. HMPH!" Mari huffed, waving away Dia's words as if were an annoying fly. "If Ruby found someone who makes her heart feel SHINY then good! She deserves to be happy."

Dia sighed, knowing that for once, Mari was right. They could deal with their parents later. For now, Ruby's happiness was more important. "Alright. So who is this person?"

"I... I d-don't know."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Dia's loud voice not only made Ruby jump, but also caused some of the guest to turn around and look at her. Mari pulled her back to her seat, forcing her to calm down as well as trying to get Ruby to relax too.

  
"W-well... She didn't give me her name. Just said she isn't really anyone important..." Ruby managed to say despite watching her sister mumble curses under her breath and probably having an aneurysm.

A girl. Someone not important. Basically the exact opposite of what their parents specifically wanted.

"I don't know... There's just something about her..." Ruby looked down at the floor, unable to look at her sister in the eyes anymore. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but... the way she was holding me when we were dancing, how warm her hand felt when she was holding m-mine... it felt nice."

Dia was still mumbling under her breath, but Mari's eyes were widened with delight as if she were starstruck. "Our wittle Wooby is in love! AMAZING!"

"Don't get exaggerate things! She is not in love. She doesn't even know this person." Dia argued back, clearly irritated by this whole situation.

"Well... She asked me to meet her later." Ruby was pretty sure this wasn't the right time to tell her sister this, but what other time did they have left. The party would be over in a few hours and they would have to tell her parents her decision, so there wasn't a moment left to waste. "Just on the balcony outside the room... She said we can talk more... and that she'd tell me more about herself there."

"Away with you then!" Mari wasn't about to let Dia ruin this for her little sister, not after seeing that love dazed expression on Ruby's eyes when she had ran over to them so excitedly just moments before. Dia of course was going to argue, but Mari quickly grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Go find your happiness Ruby. We support you."

  
Ruby turned to look at her sister, as if begging for permission. Those puppy eyes sure did their job. A moment later Dia sighed, and nodded her head. "Fine. You have my blessing. Can't say the same for our parents, but I see no harm with you speaking to her."

The redhead squealed, jumping to give her sister and Mari a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before letting go. "I love you guys. I'll tell you everything after I go talk to her."

  
"Good. I expect a detailed report--"

  
"Go have fun Ruby." Mari chuckled, patting her fiancée on the head and waving Ruby off before the both would have to listen to her rant.

* * *

  
The cold air bit at her skin as she stepped out of the warm, stuffy ballroom and onto the outdoor balcony. There was no one else there, probably because of how chilly it was outside, so it only took one second for her to find the person she was looking for.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation, sweetheart."

The brunette was leaning against the edge, an empty glass between her fingers before placing it down on the railing. If she looked charming before, she looked even more so just standing there under the moonlight so nonchalantly like that as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well... I wanted to know more about you." Ruby mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear. She was shivering and trying to rub her hands against her skin to keep warming.

Noticing this, Kanan took off her jacket and placed them around her shoulders before wrapping her own arm around her to lead her near the railing. "Well. Where to start? There's a lot about me no one knows." She chuckled, a bright grin on her lips as she spoke. "For starters, I love the stars. They look so pretty up here. I didn't know the castle was this high up."

Ruby's gaze followed Kanan's, looking up to where the stars were sparkling above them. "Huh. You're right... It's been a long time since I've watched the stars."

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Kanan watched the girl curiously, confused by the saddening expression in her eyes. Just like a lot of things tonight, she wasn't expecting that.

"It's nothing." Ruby sighed and pulled the jacket closer to her. At that, Kanan pulled Ruby closer to her as well, holding her with a firm grip. Ruby couldn't help but feel warmer just at the thought of being so close.

"I see. Hmm what else should you know about me. As I said, I like stargazing. I like the sea and all its creatures... I like cute girls."

Ruby couldn't help but squeak when she felt the other lean towards her, her face way too close to her own. She couldn't help but think this was going way too fast, yet at the same time her flustered self didn't know how to react, so she often just let things happen.

She closed her eyes waiting for a kiss that would never come.

The next moment she felt something pressing against her face.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we don't talk to strangers kids.


	4. Blankets and Necklaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds herself in a ship.
> 
> Dia can't find her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this Au. I'm to hyped to finish all the boring set up stuff so I can get to the juicier parts....
> 
> I have so many plans for this.

Panic set it as soon as she woke up.

Everything that happened was just a complete blur. Ruby remembered waiting for a kiss only to have her breath taken away, literally. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the castle in the distance and she wanted to scream, but couldn’t. Someone’s hand was covering her mouth.

“Hold still dammit.” The familiar voice told her. She knew that voice, it was the girl from the party, but all kindness was replaced with a harsher tone. Ruby tried her best to wiggle and squirm, trying to get away, but the girl was much stronger, much bigger which made it impossible.

There were two other girls on the ship, cheering the their shipmate, no their captain if Ruby had to guess. She couldn’t remember what they looked like from the top of her head. It was happening too fast and her eyes were focused on the fading lights of the castle as the set sail into the open waters.

 _They’ll find me… Oneechan will find a way to get me back_.

Ruby kept telling herself, trying to calm herself down.

Her mind was running in circles, coming up with the worst possible situations. They could kill her. Ruby hoped that would at least be swift and painless. They could… touch her… inappropriately. Dia told her that’s what pirates did to defenseless girls, right? That they were nothing but horny bastards that preyed on the weak. Maybe they would sell her off. She was the princess after all. They could make a decent shilling off of her…

Now she was standing in some dark room below the deck. She was surprised when they didn’t tie her up, gag her or anything of that sort. She was just thrown into the room and she heard the door lock.

Her feet carried her forward as if searching around her new ‘home’. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Books lined the walls and a small desk off to the side had some ink and some papers. There was a bed in the middle of the room, stripped of blankets but there was a pillow leaning against the headboard. Other than that, there was nothing else but a single, round window that let in some of the moon’s light into the room.

As she sat down on the cold bed, tears began to stream down her her face, reality sinking in. She wasn’t going home. No one was going to save her. She was all alone.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you did it Kanan… You actually did it.” Chika patted her on the back, laughing to herself.

“You two had such little faith in me.” She laughed back, reaching to ruffle the ginger locks a bit. “Now remember. It’s the Twilight Tiger til we get this girl off my ship.”

“Twilight Tiger eh? Bet she would recognize that pirate name in an instant.” You leaned forward on her seat on top of a barrel.

“Precisely. No one cares for Kanan Matsuura out there. But the Twilight Tiger. Ehe~ Strikes from freak into their hearts.”

“Whoa there tiger. No need to be so full of yourself.” You cut her off there with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” Chika agreed, nodding her head. “We all know deep down inside, you’re just a soft pussy cat.”

That made Kanan’s cheeks flush bright pink, an annoyed scowl forming on her expression. “S-shut up. Or I’ll throw you both overboard.”

Chika and You just laughed at their childhood friend’s bluff, both earning themselves more messed up hair. Worth it.

“Hey, Twilight Tiger.” You couldn’t help but laugh a bit when she said the old nickname, “I do feel a bit bad for the girl. Can’t we at least give her some blankets or something? Must be cold.”

“Tch. Spoiled brat will survive.” Kanan rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Could do her some good to toughen up out here.”

“Aww come on Kana-- Tiger…” Chika corrected herself, rubbing the back of her neck. “I get she’s our prisoner and whatever, but it wouldn’t hurt to be a little nice.”

“Poor kid is crying. She’s already stuck here. No reason to scare her more.”

“Listen. This is MY ship!” Kanan growled at them, causing the two to jump. “What I say goes. She will stay in that room until we deliver her and that is an order.”

With another huff, the captain stormed off to her room.

The two left there looked at each other and sighed, a sad frown forming on both their lips.

“Someone’s in a mood.” Chika spat at the floor and crossed her arms.

“Well, we all know why she’s bitter about this one.” You leaned back, resting her head against the wall and looking up at the sky.

“For more reasons than one, yeah.” Chika nodded in agreement, looking up at the sky as well. She couldn’t help but think the stars looked so pretty tonight despite what they just pulled. “She used to love it.”

“She still does, but it hurts. Hurts all of us.” You took a deep breath, taking in the silence for a moment. She knew Chika knew what she meant so there wasn’t much left to be said about it. “Come on Chika. Let’s go check on our guest.”

“W-what?” Chika blinked in surprise, staring at You as if she had two heads. “B-but Kanan said--”

“Said said that the girl wasn’t to leave her room.” She got off her seat and brushed off her clothes, straightening up as if needing to impress someone. They were about to speak with royalty afterall. Might as well. “Never said anything about us going to see her.”

“Hnn… I have a bad feeling about this…” Chika shook her head, ready to try and talk You out of it.

“Come on Chika. Since when were you such a scary cat? You usually are the one to jump on these ideas.” You gave her an amused but questioning look. “What’s gotten into you?”

Chika blushed, cheeks clearly tinted pink under the moonlight. She glanced towards were Kanan walked off before turning to look at You again. “I know she’s a hot head, but I’ve never seen her with that look in her eyes.”

A chuckle escaped You’s lips and she took Chika’s hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure whatever it is will resolve itself.” She offered her a reassuring smile. “It always does.”

Chika felt a bit better after that, enough where she went to her normal self and was practically dragging You to where Ruby was staying. You unlocked the door to the room. She half expected to be attacked by the frantic girl, but instead found that the girl was in bed, crying. She had Chika lock the door behind her before the both approached.

The noise made Ruby jump up and as soon as she saw the other two girls, she screamed and backed up til her back was against the wall.

“Hey… Shhh. shhh It’s okay. We aren’t going to hurt you.” You had on hand up. The other was holding onto the blankets they had brought for her.

“We thought you might be cold.” Chika popped up behind her, scaring Ruby a bit. Despite this, Chika smiled anyway, her normal bright personality seemed to lighten up the room. Ruby seemed to notice this and even she relaxed a bit under the glance.

“W-what… What do you guys want from me?” Ruby questioned, her voice shaking much like the rest of her body. “You kidnapped me! You locked me here! You--”

“Shhh. Please relax.” You whispered in a soothing voice and sitting at the edge of the bed. “I know this looks bad--”

“But it is bad…!” Chika tried to whisper but honestly it was loud enough for Ruby to hear. “We kidnapped her for the gold.”

“Shut up Chika. She’s scared.” You pinched her cheek then pushed her away. Sighing, she turned back to look at Ruby. “Listen princess. Times are tough and we gotta do what we gotta do to eat, but I promise you. We aren’t going to hurt you, okay?”

Ruby’s eyes looked so distrustful, but You wasn’t surprised. She expected that. Who would trust a bunch or pirates who just stole you away from your own party? She knew Ruby had every right to fear them. “We are just here to bring you some blankets.”

You placed the blankets on the bed and got up, backing away with her hands held out in front of her. “Come on Chika, let’s go.” She whispered, nudging the ginger towards the door.

“Night princess…” Chika mumbled, following You like a puppy out the door.

Ruby could hear them bickering on the other side of the door, something like “Well that was a stupid idea” and “Shut up. I was just trying to make her feel better.” Once the voices went away, she crawled towards the blankets and unfolded them, half expecting it to be some sort of trap. She shook the blankets, but all she got was some dust flying up in the air and causing her to sneeze.

They weren’t much of anything, thin cloth with some holes in them. They were the kinds of fabrics that they would toss out, not even fit enough to be given to the dogs, but she appreciated the kind gesture nonetheless. It was rather cold, especially being so low beneath the deck. The cold air got in through what she guessed was a crack in the old walls or maybe even the window. She half expected them to let her freeze to death in there.

She wrapped the blankets around herself before laying her head down on the pillow. Not the softest pillow she’s ever used but it sufficed enough to get relatively comfortable in this situation. Closing her eyes, she stifled another sob, praying to the gods that this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

 

“FIND HER!!! I DON’T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO ENLIST THE WHOLE GODDAMN KINGDOM TO FIND HER, I SAID FIND HER NOW!” Dia was a mess, barking orders at everyone to the point that even the King and Queen stepped aside and feared their daughter’s rage.

“They will find her Dia… Please relax.” Mari placed her hand on Dia’s shoulder, her sad attempt to even be within ten feet of the woman which ended as expected, with Dia screaming in her face.

“I told you that bitch was a terrible idea! Five minutes Mari. She was out there for five minutes to talk to _her true love_ and SEE WHERE THIS GOT US?”  Everything was red. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was beet red, competing with her blood colored gown that she was wearing that night. “She’s gone! My poor little Wooby… All alone and scared… If they touch a hair on my little sister’s head--”

“DIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Mari let out a ear piercing scream, one that literally shattered a glass cup that the butlers and maids were busy cleaning up from the party that was cut short. When the blonde was satisfied that she got Dia’s attention long enough where the frantic rants would calm for half a second, she grabbed Dia buy the shoulders and shook her. “We will find her. Okay? We will go to the ends of the world to find her…”

The older sister stared at her fiancee, speechless for several seconds. Her eyes welled up with tears again and she threw herself into the blonde’s arms, sobbing loudly-- very unbefitting for a princess.

“Shhhh… It’s going to be okay…” Mari tightened her grip to support Dia and buried her face into the raven locks. She placed light kisses there before pulling back enough so she could kiss the tears off her cheeks. It would be hard to imagine what Dia was going through that moment, but Mari had an idea. Ruby was like a little sister to her too. To think someone just nabbed her beneath their noses like that… she was furious as well… but she knew that freaking out about it wasn’t going to help Ruby get home.

“I’m here! I’m here!” A little voice squeaked. The two crying girls looked up to see a small, bright yellow light. A moment later, there was a burst of light and a cute brunette dressed in yellow was stranding before them. “I’m s-sorry it took so long, zura. I got held up with some other issues… Guess I missed the party zura…”

“Hanamaru-san! Oh thank goodness you are here.” Dia let go of Mari only to grasp the fairy’s hands in her own. “Never mind the party, it can be rescheduled. Ruby… Oh my poor little sister. Someone took her…. AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM--”

“Inside voice, love…. Inside voice.” Mari put her hand on Dia’s shoulder and gently rubbing her back.

Dia took a deep breath before continuing again. “The last time we saw her, she was going out to meet some… some girl that she met on the dance floor. Just outside… On t-the balcony.”

“The balcony huh… Okay. Let me go check.” She gave Dia’s hands a squeeze and a reassuring smile before letting to to check.

Mari had Dia sit down and drink some water while they waited for the fairy to do her work. Dia wanted to get up several times, insisting that she could help in some way or form, but Mari forced her to stay, saying that exhausting herself wouldn’t help Ruby at all. It seemed like forever to Dia, but in reality Hanamaru was back within a few minutes. Her arms were behind her back and a slight frown on her lips.

“Well. There’s no trace. Whoever this person was is definitely an expert.” She sighed, finding it hard to look at the older sister. The fairy couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for not being able to show up on time to her own fairy goddaughter’s party. Maybe if she had showed up a bit earlier, she could have prevented such an event.

“Please Hanamaru-san! There must be something we can do.” Dia begged, desperation setting in. “Who knows where she is or what they are doing to her! What if they beat her up or try to kill her or… or…”

“Love… You’re thinking too much again.” Mari knelt down at the seat and kissed Dia on the cheek. Then she looked at Hanamaru with a similar look, as if she were the only one who could find her.

The fairy nodded her head in understandment, knowing just how drastic the situation was. “I could work on a tracking spell, but I would need something of hers. Something she used on a daily basis preferably.”

“Her room. There’s plenty of stuff in her room.” Dia was quick to answer, earning a soft smile from Hanamaru.

“Very good. We shall start on a spell right away, zura, but just know it will take a few days for it to come into work.”

“I don’t care how long it takes. Please just find my sister!” Dia was about to jump again, but Mari held her down.

“Of course, Princess. I will do my best.” She bowed and turned to walk towards Ruby’s room. She knew the castle well so she didn’t need anyone to guide her.

“One more thing…” The fairy stopped to look at the other two, a thought coming into her mind before she could walk away. “Ruby… Does she still have the necklace I gave her when she was born?”

“Y-yes. Of course!” Dia was a bit confused as to why that was brought up, but after a moment of thought, she remembered Ruby made a point to put it on like she always did, despite their parents wanting her to wear something else for the occasion. “She wears it everyday.”

Hanamaru smiled, feeling a bit more calm at thought.

“Good. Then she should be safe, zura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make a comic for this. God help my soul. Someone stop me


	5. Twilight Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby get's to learn a little more about her kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly just more plot development. More exciting stuff to come soon

“How dare you two blatantly disobey me! This is my ship. I’m the boss. You follow my orders.” Kanan began her rant as she paced up and down the deck staring irritatedly at You and Chika. She was fuming, her boots heavily stopping on the floor and her face bright red. The captain had found her keys missing this morning when she woke up and was going to check on Ruby. It didn’t take long for her to figure out who her culprits were.

Chika seemed a bit nervous about it, but You on the other hand merely crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at her old friend. “Come on Kanan. Did you really want to leave the poor girl freezing. She probably was still cold in that freezer of a room you put her in. You know there’s cracks in that room and air gets in so easily and it’s not like our extra blankets can even be considered blankets anymore.”

“What’s your point? She’s our hostage! A prisoner… She’s… She’s…” Kanan huffed, trying to find the right word. When she did, she threw her arms in the air and growled. “Heck, she’s merchandise.”

“You can’t possibly tell me that’s how you really feel…” You looked unfazed, reaching with her sleeve to wipe Kanan’s spit of her cheek then glaring back at her.

“What’s wrong with you…” Chika finally piped in from behind You’s back, a frown clear across her lips as she stared at Kanan with a concerned yet questioning expression. “The Kanan I know wouldn’t never be this heartless… Sure we have her for part of a mission, but what did she ever do to you that you can’t even offer her a blanket…”

“Seriously Kanan. I haven’t seen that heartless expression in your eyes since…” You stopped herself there, the idea finally switching the light bulb in her head. Her hands were balled up into fists at her sides. “Oh. That’s what this is about… Isn’t it?”

Kanan looked away, as if embarrassed to be found out.

“I’m right. It is about  _ that _ . I get you’re still bitter about it. We are too.” You sighed, unclenching her fists and relaxing. “But you can’t just take out your anger at Ruby.”

“And why not? They are all the same… All of them! Filthy rich aristocrats thinking they are so much better than everyone else.” Kanan’s voice was loud and angry, making any embarrassment she had previously. It sure was hard trying to guess if her face was red from embarrassment or rage. “Some monarchy we have! Won't even take care of the people who have done so much for them in return. How is that any fair?”

“And you think doing this makes you any better?” You answered calmly, still not caring how angry Kanan sounded. She was used to this. The brunette has always had short temper. Sure it was more intense than usual, but still not enough to surprise You.

“Aren't you even going to feed her? It’s past noon.” Chika mumbled, sighing and looking down on the floor. She was tired of this nonsense. When was the last time the three of them fought? She couldn't remember.

“Tch. With what food?” Kanan spat at the floor, arms crossing over her chest as she did so.

“Whatever we have to offer.” You glared at Kanan in the eye and the other got the message loud and clear.

The captain turned around with a large huff. “This is my damn ship…” She turned the corner and walked towards the room Ruby was in.

When she got there, she paused when she heard a faint cry behind the door. Kanan’s features softened for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed and a frown formed on her lips. The next second, Kanan shook it off. Why should she feel sorry for the princess afterall? The girl lived a life of luxury, one where she got everything she wanted. With that huge castle she lived in… all the food should ever eat, all the stuff toys she could ever play with, a family that loves her… Servants, maids, butlers, tending to her ever need. What a life! Why should Kanan feel sorry for her.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Kanan banged her fists against the door. Tch. Why is she even bothering to knock? This was her boat. She had the keys. She just had to be a gentlewoman and be polite by nature she supposed. “I'm coming in.” She announced then unlocked the door.

“Go away!” Kanan didn't expect the pillow hitting her face the second she walked through the door. “Stay away from me you monster!” Ruby screamed at her, her voice hoarse from crying. “Don’t touch me.”

“Why you little…” Kanan kicked the pillow to the side then stomped her way towards the redhead, clearly scaring the other since she backed away until her back was pressed against the headboard of the bed. Her hand quickly grabbed Ruby’s arm and with an aggressive yank, forced Ruby to get up.

“Let go of me!” Ruby squirmed, trying to break free though she knew she couldn't. Kanan was strong. “Let go!”

Kanan pulled Ruby onto her feet then pressed her forehead against hers, staring Ruby in the eyes with such an intense glare that Ruby wanted to cry again. “Do you want to eat or not?”

“E-eat?” Ruby blinked once. Then another. Was her captor really offering her something to eat?

“You stupid too? That’s what I said. Eat. Food.” Kanan turned without waiting for Ruby to respond and started dragging her out of the room and towards their kitchens. All the while she mumbled angry comments under her breath.

Ruby had stopped quirming by then, giving up and relaxing. She was sure her wrists would be bruised already by how tight the pirate was gripping onto her, so what was the point of fighting anyway… She let herself be dragged into another room which looked as if that’s where they ate. When her wrists was released after being sat down, Ruby still did not try to run away or fight back.

“Good morning, Princess Ruby!” Chika grinned from across the table where she was sitting next to You.

The other was smiling as well. “Did you sleep well?” She asked, trying to be polite.

The grins were infectious, causing Ruby to crack a timid smile despite the fact she was still shaking in fear. She didn’t speak but she nodded her head in response. It was by far one of the worst sleeps she’s ever had, given the situation as well, but for some reason she couldn’t find it in her heart to say much of it.

“Hey hey hey! Can we call you Ruby-chan? Princess Ruby sounds sooooo formal, don’t you think?” Chika leaned forward against the table, her eyes sparkling with excitement at her own idea.

“Ruby-chan. I like it. May we please call you that?” You agreed, her own smile widening at the idea as she mumbled over the more friendly honorific. “You can call me You-chan and Chika-chan too if you’d like.”

“You-chan… Chika-chan…” Ruby repeated her names in a hushed tone, barely audible to anyone but herself. She nodded a slight earning a loud squeal from Chika and a chuckle from you.

They seemed like such a fun pair. She honestly wondered what they were doing here, accomplices of the other pirate that kidnapped her. Speaking of which, she didn't even know her name. She turned her head to look for the other who had secluded herself at the other end of the room. The captain’s back was turned to them, seemingly fixing a plate for them with what she guessed was their food.

As if reading her mind, Chika chimed in to answer her question. “Don't worry about ol’ Tiger over there. She’s just a big grump.”

The big old grump snarled at them which only made the two other shipmates laugh in amusement. “See what she means?” You tried to cover her mouth to muffle her giggled, but with Chika also laughing it was hard to hold it in.

“I'm going to throw you two overboard.” Kanan walked up to them, a tray in her hands. She dropped it, not really caring to make mess since it was just some rolls of bread and fruit. Taking one of the rolls, she bit into it aggressively as if she were thinking of biting someone’s head off like so.

“Sure Tiger. Sure.” You rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple for herself.

“Go ahead, Ruby-chan! Eat up.” Chika took an orange before pushing the tray closer to Ruby, edging her on to take some food.

Eventually Ruby took a roll and nibbled at the bread. As she did so her eyes just wandered, staring at the three girls in curiosity. “Is your n-name really Tiger…?” She finally spoke up, looking at Kanan with a scared expression.

Ruby only sank into her seat more once Kanan turned to look at her, those amethyst eyes seemed so piercing, much like a tiger’s just like her name. “I'm known as the Twilight Tiger. I'm disappointed in you sweetheart. A princess should know such a criminal exists.”

Ruby flushed, her cheeks turning bright red at the retort though she couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or frustration at the words. “I… I've heard of you… B-but I didn't think you really existed.” She tried to shake the blush away and instead just frowned. “You s-sure do live up to your name.”

“Oh really now? I’m glad.” Kanan snickered, taking another bite at her bread and continuing to chew as she spoke. “Get used to it sweetheart, you’re gonna be stuck with us ‘til we deliver you to our client.”

“You really are heartless and cruel. Why would you do such a thing!” Ruby stood up and slammed her hands against the table. She had the urge to run and try to escape, but she knew better. It was three to one. She didn't stand a chance.

“Money. You’re worth a big buck, Princess. Simple at that.” Kanan took another roll off the table before walking directly towards Ruby. She stopped in front of her, cocking her eyebrow and smirking. “Now be a good little girl and behave. It would be ashame if something happened to that pretty little head of yours.” And with that, Kanan walked out of the dining hall, slamming the door behind her.

“Hehe she called Ruby-chan pretttttyyy!” Chika snickered. The next second there was a little oof coming out of her, probably because You elbowed her in the stomach. You gave her a look, mentally telling Chika that wasn't the time for this.

Ruby was shaking and it took a moment before her body moved enough so she could at least take a seat. She didn't say anything, only staring at the space where that Tiger of a pirate was standing in front of her.

“Hey. Hey Ruby-chan!” You came up behind her gently placed a hand on her shoulder. When Ruby seemed to have snapped out of it and looked up at her, she gave her a reassuring smile. “Don't mind her. She’s just trying to scare you.”

“B-but…”

“No buts. Don't worry. She’s not really going to hurt you.” Chika was way too peppy for this talk but You gave up trying hold a leash on her right now. “She tells us she going to toss us into the ocean and a bunch of mean things all the time, but we’re still here obviously. She’s all bark and no bite.”

Ruby nodded her head but didn't say more. She found it hard to believe what they were saying. Even if she can be mean to her crew, just by their dynamic she could tell that the three of them had been friends for a long time. She didn't have that relationship with Tiger. If Tiger said she would throw her overboard, she expected her to actually do it.

“Listen. I'll talk to her if it makes you feel better. Honestly that girl needs to learn how to control herself.” You gave Ruby’s shoulder one more squeeze before letting her go.

Once You left the room, Chika threw herself over Ruby’s shoulders eliciting a loud squeak from the girl. “Let’s go have some fun, Ruby-chan! Since you’re going to be staying with us for a while let me show you around.”

“Eh?”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Chika helped Ruby off her feet then dragged her towards the other entrance.

* * *

 

 

“Kanan… There’s something you're not telling us.” You stood behind Kanan and crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice was stern, much like a mother scolding  her child.

“None of your business.” She answered curtly and continued to stare out into the sea.

“You left with a blush on your cheeks. Chika may have not noticed but I did.” You sighed. She walked over to the edge of the boat and leaned against the railing next to Kanan. “You really do think the Princess is pretty huh?”

When Kanan’s cheeks flushed pink and she looked away, You knew she hit the jackpot. “A lot of girls are pretty. I'm gay aren't I.” She let out a heavy groan. “Doesn't matter anyway, she’ll be out of our hair in two weeks top.”

“So? Why not try to make a move on her while she’s here?” You nudged her a bit with an amused expression.

“Yeah. Cause she’d totally fall for the person that kidnapped her.” Kanan rolled her eyes and huffed.

“You never know until you try.”

“Tch. Not gonna happen.” Kanan straightened up and moved away from the railing by a step. “Look. Our job is to deliver to her our  _ dear old friend, _ collect the rest of our payment from her, then go back to the kingdom and demand they pay us for ransom. Once that is over, that’s the last we’ll see of her.”

You sighed, taking a moment to just take a breath of the cool ocean air and stare out into the ocean. Kanan had always been a stubborn one but sometimes the level of her stubbornness still surprised her. “At least be a bit nicer to the poor girl, she’s scared half to death by you.” You stood up and turned to face Kanan. “Besides it would do you some good to learn how to control that temper of yours. I get you're still mad at the kingdom but taking it out on her isn't going to solve squat.”

“You don't know that.” A childish answer as ever. Kanan didn't disappoint when it came to her level of petty.

You eyed her carefully. “I know there’s still something you aren't saying.”

“I told you, none if your business.”

Not wanting to start a fight, You didn't insist further. “Whatever it is I'm sure it will come up eventually. Secrets from me and Chika never last long with you.”

Kanan was about to comment on that when she heard a loud thump. Confused, she and You walked towards the source which was just on the other end of the deck. What they found was only caused You to groan and Kanan to start steaming again.

“What the hell are you doing out here!” Kanan barked at Chika who was trying to help Ruby back onto her feet. Ruby’s knee was bleeding, scraping it against the old wooden floor when she fell down. She just couldn't keep up to Chika dragging her around the ship.

“Just wanted to show Ruby-chan around…” Chika looked like a kicked puppy, pouting at Kanan for yelling at her.

“Your temper!” You hissed next to her, only loud enough for Kanan to actually hear.

The captain took a deep breath, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose in her attempt to relax and cool off her head. When she finally opened her eyes again, she tried to at least not have an expression that said  _ I want to kick someone in the ass right now  _ although she wasn't really smiling either.

“You...” Kanan turned her head just enough, speaking in a clear and firm voice loud enough for Chika and Ruby to hear. “Make Ruby something more… Appropriate to wear. That ball gown must be a pain in the ass to wear as it is to look at…”

Ruby blinked, staring at Kanan confused and a bit upset. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable dress, but it sure wasn't ugly. it was probably the most beautiful dress she’s ever worn.

“Well sure. Guess I can see what I can scrap up. Anything particular in mind?” You was more surprised Kanan even suggested making new clothes for their prisoner. They rarely ever had enough material to make new clothes for themselves.

“Take her with you.” Kanan shrugged, turning around to get ready to walk off again. “Whatever she wants to wear I guess.”

Chika chuckled softly as Kanan walked away, walking towards You and nudging her then smiling at Ruby. “See. Told you she’s not that bad.”

Ruby nodded her head but didn't comment. Such a weird girl that captain was, offering to make her new clothes yet at the same time bashing on what she was already wearing.

You ruffled Ruby’s hair a bit then took her hand in her own. “Don't think too much of it. Come on. Let’s make you something extra nice, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanan why you like this


	6. Market Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan needs to go to the market and Ruby wants to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update but here you go!

It was hot outside with the sun beating down and little shade available out in the ocean. The only relief was the cool breeze, but either way Kanan found herself asleep, sitting on a barrel with her back against the wooden wall of the ship.

You was taking a while with Ruby and Chika, though it was to be expected seeming as she did ask the girl to make Ruby some new clothes from scratch despite knowing what little fabric they had on board. Really they didn't have much of anything. Once her mind got on the topic again, she began to stress out to the point she figured sleeping was better.

She didn't know how long she was asleep, actually it was probably almost the rest of the day given the fact that the sun was lower in the sky with probably only an hour or two left before sundown. When she was jolted awake, her first instinct was to punch whoever it was in front of her, but when her eyes met emeralds, she froze.

Kanan could tell that You had just taken some old blankets, fabric scraps and whatever she could find since it was her ship and she knew what little inventory they would have, but somehow her first mate had managed to make the most beautiful pirate like outfit for the princess. The top was a basic white blouse with poofy long sleeves and a basic red and brown vest with some lace to literally tie it all together. The bottom matched the outfit, being a long white skirt with some red and brown trimmings to make it flow better. It honestly could be mistaken for a dress the way You had designed it. You just decided it would be easier to change if needed this way.

“Beautiful…” Kanan mumbled only to have her face turn bright red when she realized what she had said.

Ruby blinked in surprise, her face also turning bright red at Kanan’s comment.

Kanan stared at her for a second before quickly getting up with an embarrassed huff. “You! Chika! Dock the ship.” She called out to the other two who were just standing nearby, giggling like dumb idiots. Everyone on her damn ship was irritating her.

“Dock the ship? What do you mean? We have plenty of distance to cover before we should even think about taking a stop...”

Kanan repeated in her stern tone that told her crew not to get on her nerves anymore. “We got to pick up some stuff before we head in too far into sea. The next stop wouldn’t be for another week or two sailin’ from here. So we best stop over at the next town.”

Chika and You didn’t bother arguing with that logic, nor did the want to argue with Kanan either way especially with that look in her eye. They merely saluted and nodded their heads. “Aye aye Captain!”

Kanan nodded back and sighed. Now that that was settled, she focused her attention on their prisoner. “Come with me princess.”

Ruby looked at You and Chika, as if scared to leave their side. The other two girls also looked a bit skeptical, giving Ruby concerned expressions before looking at Kanan questioningly.

“What? If she’s going to stay on this boat for the next few weeks, I might as well show her around. Set some ground rules.” She offered her hand to Ruby, who stared at it as if Kanan’s hand were some piranha ready to bite. Seeing this, Kanan rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you, _sweetheart._ If I wanted to, I would have already.”

The redhead ended up giving in, taking the captain’s hand and following close by to her. It really just was as she said, a small tour of the ship at a slower pace than Chika had done.

“You may wander as you please. It’s not a big ship, so don’t even try to escape. We’ll notice.” Her voice really was a stern as a Tiger, which was probably where she had gotten the name. Ruby couldn’t help but feel uneasy as the other spoke. The captain’s voice just sounded so cold and uncaring, much unlike the warm tone she had used when she was trying to woo her at her birthday party or whenever she was teasing her. Ruby wondered which one was the real Twilight Tiger.

Her eyes followed as the other talked about the boat. As they passed by most of the deck and went to see some of the other rooms, she noticed that there wasn’t much around, almost empty. She wondered if it was just because she was so used to the castle she live in, filled with so many items that she didn’t even know what half the stuff in there was, but regardless she had expected there to be at least _some_ stuff around. Weren’t these people pirates? She had always thought pirates stole a lot of things or at least enough to fill such a small ship.

The last stop was at the Captain’s room. It was bigger than the other rooms and had a little more light shining inside because of the extra window. Ruby had to admit, it was kind of pretty, watching the sun set below the horizon with the pink sky reflecting against the sparkling waters. Somehow, she found herself leaning against the little nook at the corner, staring out the window.

“Pretty isn’t it?” A voice brought her out of her thoughts. Ruby jumped up a bit, squeaking a small “Pigi!” only to look at the Twilight Tiger and see such a gentle smile on her lips. “You’re welcome to stay up here as much as you’d like. I know it can get cold in that room I put you in last night… You can stay in You and Chika’s room, or here even if that’s what you wish. I have a big bed or nook is comfortable too. As long as you follow our rules, I promise you’ll be safe on my ship.”

“...” Ruby was surprised at how much the other’s demeanor had changed within the hour of them just walking together. The coldness was still there, but less so than when she had first stepped onto this boat. “T-thanks… But it’s fine… I don’t mind staying downstairs.”

Then the kind demeanor instantly disappeared. The other seemed offended by what Ruby said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. “Tch. Suit yourself.” She huffed, then walked over to the other side of the room. “Also, we have another very important rule on this boat.”

She stopped in front of her desk and then tapped at it with her hand. “My desk is completely off limits.” There was a look in those amethyst eyes that made the message ring loud and clear. She wasn’t joking around. “I won’t hesitate to throw you overboard if I catch you messing with my stuff, do you understand me?”

The Captain sighed when Ruby nodded her head without another word. It was silent for a few minutes after that, an awkward silence as both of them looked away from each other to focus their gaze on something else.

“We'll be docking in a few minutes. Stay here with Chika.” She finally said as she started to walk out of the room and back to the deck. Little footsteps followed behind her and then a voice spoke up.

“C-can I come with you?” Ruby asked.

Turning around, she cocked an eyebrow at her, a bit surprised at the request. “Why should I take you with me?” She questioned her then waved it off. “No. If someone recognizes you then you'll just cause more trouble for me… Besides. I don't need you trying to run away, if your plan is to try and escape.”

But Ruby shook her head. “N-no one really knows what I look like. I've never left the castle grounds.” She argued, her voice raising just a bit as she pleaded. “I won't run away. Promise… I… J-just want to see what a town looks like… T-that’s all…”

The request was so innocent, especially after hearing Ruby asked so earnestly like that Kanan knew both were true. The younger sister had always been in the shadows of her older sister so no one paid much attention to the younger Kurosawa. She also knew that Ruby wasn't dumb enough to run away. Even if she was already kidnapped by yours truly, Ruby probably knew she wouldn't survive a day out there by herself.

Amethyst eyes shut close for a moment before the girl released a deep sigh. “Fine. On the condition you will not leave my side the whole time. Even _try_ to run away and I will lock you up again, and you'll have no freedom whatsoever on this boat.”

Despite her threat, Ruby gave her the cutest smile. “T-thank you!” Her voice sounded like a little kid whose mother agreed to buy her some candy. “I won't leave your side.”

The last words caught her off guard, causing Kanan to choke. She coughed then averted her gaze, hoping that her burning cheeks weren't visibly red. “Very well… Come. Let’s head out.”

The ship docked soon after, giving Kanan just enough time to grab a few things before they left. It would get dark soon so Kanan wanted to be in and out if the place as soon as possible. She wasn't exactly the most liked person in town so she would like to avoid any familiar faces.

However, Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight as they began to walk through the town. People were eating and drinking in little tents at the side of the road. They were dirty and their clothes looked very old, but despite that, they looked like they were having a lot of fun. There were many children running around, screaming at each other and squealing out loud, probably playing games or something of the sort. There were also other booths with merchants, calling over the crowds holding to drag someone in to purchase their products. All the sights, the smells, the noise… They were so different than what Ruby was used to inside the castle and it excited her.

“Wow…!” She murmured underneath her breath, but it seemed as though it was just loud enough for the captain to here.

“Ya really haven't been outside the castle huh?” The Twilight Tiger chuckled, her expression softening just a tad bit as she watched the princess’ expression. It was kind of cute, or a lot cute in her opinion. When Ruby shook her head, no, it only made her chuckle more. “Different from the castle huh? Don't get too mesmerized by it all though… This isn't exactly the safest place in the world?”

As if just to prove her point, some prostitutes approached them with sly grins on their lips.

“Come ’mere cutie. I can show you a good time~” one purred towards Kanan, only causing the pirate to huff.

“Just ignore them.” She mumbled to Ruby. A second later, a drunk man approached the women and caused quite a bit of a scene. Ruby quickly grabbed Kanan’s arm and held onto it tight.

“Shh it’s fine. We’ll be out of this part of town in a minute.” Kanan reassured her, though part of her wanted to take her time walking. As much as she didn't want Ruby to be uncomfortable, it was kinda nice being clung to by the smaller girl.

For a while, it was silent between the two, mostly because Ruby was busy watching her surroundings and mildly being frightened by half of the chaos. Just as Kanan said however, they were out of the sketchier part of town and were near more of the shops.

“W-what are we looking for anyway?” Ruby asked, watching as they passed stall after stall. There were so many things she didn't recognize here to the point where she wondered if she would even know what the things were even if Tiger told her the names.

“Food mostly.” Kanan answered nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders. “As I said, we are going to be out at sea for a while so we better half enough supplies.”

“Makes sense.”

After that, Ruby didn't ask anything else and Kanan focused on her shopping. A little later, You found the two of them and reported to Kanan that she had found some good deals on potatoes and some other staples.

“That’s great. Nice work, mate.” Kanan raised her hand and scruffed up You’s hair playfully. “Hey Ruby, hold this for me for a little bit.”

Kanan gave her the bag of fruits they had purchased together and then patted her on the head too. “I'll be back in a minute. I just need to check something. Watch her for me, You.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” You saluted then took Ruby’s hand. Kanan heard You tell Ruby she wanted to check out some artsy stalls. Satisfied Kanan made her way to the stall she wanted to visit.

A few stalls down, there was one filled with what looked like a lot of fabrics. As Kanan waited for the owner to finish with another customer, she pulled out her sack of what was left of their money. It wasn't much, but it definitely would have been enough for another couple sacks of potatoes and maybe some more fruit. Still, Kanan had made up her mind. She could just skip a meal or two and they should get by the next two weeks.

“Why isn't it the Twilight Tiger. I thought I saw ya over there, lassy.” The clerk grinned as she leaned against the stall. “Who’s ye new little girlfriend I saw ye walkin’ round with?”

“Shut up, Astrid. Do ya want my business or not?” Kanan rolled her eyes and glared at her old friend slightly.

“Ya know ye money is always good here.” The blonde chuckled. “So long as it's enough anyway. What ye looking for today?”

“A blanket. Something warm and soft.” Kanan pulled out half of what was in her bag.

Astrid laughed and rolled her eyes. “That’s it? You’re lucky to get a rag with that kinda money ’round here.”

“Give me a break, Astrid. Just show me what you got.” Kanan sighed. She knew she was lowballing it, but she had no choice to for now.

The blonde went back only to come out with a plain off white, slightly brownish sheet. “Pure cotton.” She explained. “But this costs more than triple what ya have with ye, my friend. Probably more. This quality is good enough for a princess.”

That's what I want. Kanan wanted to say but of course she kept her mouth shut about it. Instead, she reached into her back pocket as if looking for more coins. Honestly she expected Astrid to give her something of much cheaper quality, but even she knew that the type of cotton she was showing her was of the highest quality. How Astrid got her hands on such a fabric was beyond her, but now she really did want to get it.

“I really don't have much on me, but I will be coming by some money soon.” Kanan explained. “I made a pact with the devil again.”

That was enough to make the blonde girl jump a bit. “Ye kiddin’ ? Ya know how dangerous dat is?”

“Like I care. Money is money.” Kanan shrugged and tossed Astrid her little sack. “I'll pay ya the difference when I get back.”

Astrid nodded her head and handed Kanan a bag with the blanket inside all folded up neatly. “Tell ya what. Ye come back alive and I'll pay _you_ for the tale.”

“Deal.” Kanan smiled at her and then offered her a salute.

She made her way back to go find You and Ruby, who she found rather quickly. The two girls were busy ogling over some shiny necklaces and other jewelry.

“Come on you two. Ya know we aren't in the market for such things.” Kanan sighed, throwing the back over her shoulder: one, out of habit and two, to hide its contents.

“You’re no fun.” You pouted at hee and stuck out her tongue. “How you gonna win someone over if you’re gonna be so stingy!”

“Tch.” Kanan rolled her eyes, but she knew You was just teasing her. Still, she wasn't going to let You off that easy. She shoved her bag into You’s already full arms. “For that you’re carrying the rest of the stuff back to the ship. Just put this on my bed and I'll deal with it later.”

You was about to question the contents, but when she saw what it was, a smug grin appeared on her lips. “Aye aye…” She pretended to whine.

“Hurry along. We'll catch up.” Kanan ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Sometimes she swears… She would never understand how she dealt with those two for so long.

“Don't you think we should help her… All that stuff looks so heavy…” Ruby sounded almost hesitant with question, but she really did look concerned for You.

“Eh, she will be fine. She’s used to carrying heavy stuff around all the time.” Kanan wasn't lying about that at least. You has always been quite strong despite her size. “Come on. I wanna show you something then we should head back to the ship.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Ruby asked as she grabbed onto the other’s sleeve.

Kanan merely smiled. “You’ll see.”

Kanan led Ruby back towards the ship, but instead of passing by the sketchy area, she went around to take another route. This time, they was a canal next to them at one side and around them were more stores, but these had lanterns connecting them at either side as if they were stars lighting up the night sky.

“Pretty isn't it?” Kanan grinned, watching as Ruby’s eyes lit up. “They usually have festivals at this side of town, but even when they don’t, the lights are always up and there are plenty of people enjoying night market food.”

“It’s beautiful.” Ruby’s grip loosened a bit as her sparkling eyes wandered around the streets, trying to take in the view.

Kanan didn't say more, just happy to see Ruby enjoying herself. She told herself it was the least she could do considering how much she has put Ruby through the past few days… Besides, this was probably going to be the only chance Ruby would get to see such things. As a Princess, Kanan knew Ruby never got to go out really, and now she wasn't quite sure what the devil incarnate had planned for her.

The two were almost back at the ship when a man called out for the Twilight Tiger.

“Hey Tiger. Didn't expect to see you around these parts!” The voice was the fake kind of friendly that everyone knew was forced and made you wanna gag. Even Ruby could tell that this man was no good.

“The hell do ya want?” Kanan glared at him, her voice hissing audibly.

“Just wanted to see the cutie you have. Saw ya walkin’ round town but didn't get a chance to call for you earlier.” He hummed and approached Ruby until he was practically in her face. His hand reached out to caress her cheek. “How much you want for her?”

A second later and the man felt a punch to his head. “Don’t you fuckin’ lay one of your nasty fingers on her.” Kanan growled then quickly grabbed Ruby to have her hide behind her back.

“The fuck was that for?” The man growled back as soon as he managed get back onto his feet. “She’s a slave isn't she? What’s your problem?”

“I don't have to answer to you. Just back off what’s mine.” Kanan turned around and grabbed Ruby maybe a bit too harshly by the hand. “Let’s go.”


End file.
